The Heroes' Journey
by Brenna Snow
Summary: As the full moon shines above the three kingdoms of Tero, our two heroes begin their journeys. Alfred, a spirited child, seeks out his freedom. Feliciano, an exiled prince, yearns for forgiveness. However, their paths will one day intersect and they will protect their world from the darkness they never knew existed.
1. Escape & Exile

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter One: Escape & Exile**

Quietly, Alfred packs a bag full of food and water from Arthur's pantry. His guardian and younger brother, Matthew, are both still asleep in the other room. He grabs his cloak from the hook by the door before sneaking out, closing the door silently behind him.

The night sky is concealed by cloud cover, making the moon's light dim. Alfred is content with this because it will make it easier to travel without being seen. He wants to get as far from the cabin in the middle of the woods as quickly as possible. He does not want Arthur to find him.

Alfred is an orphan, technically. He and Matthew were taken in by Arthur, a reclusive magician, a few years ago at the behest of their late grandmother, Winona. However, Alfred quickly grew tired of Arthur's rules. He wants to be able to run around in the woods and go as he pleases, just like how it used to be with his grandmother.

This is why he is running away to Altburg, the capital of Heimat. Alfred has heard that the city is enormous, which means that Arthur will surely never find him. Then he will be free.

* * *

Feliciano drops to the ground, exhaustion overwhelming him. His clothes, once colourful and splendid, are now dirty and torn. The few possessions he has are clutched in a small pack in his hand. A dull sword is on his other hand because he does not have a sheath.

"Lovino," he says aloud, his voice trembling, "what did I do to deserve this?" This is not the first time he has asked this question nor will it be the last. "What did I do to make you angry with me? I'm so sorry."

Groaning, Feliciano manages to crawl to the side of the road and under a tall tree. He can see the full moon in the starry sky through the gaps of the tree's leafy branches. Judging by the surrounding landscape, he should be getting close to the border between Patria and Heimat. He will be able to leave the kingdom and never return, just like his brother told him to do.

Feliciano hopes that will make Lovino happy once and for all.

* * *

Eva sits in her room, staring out the window without seeing anything. Her thoughts are consumed by the idea that her wedding to Francis, a high lord of Patria, is coming soon. She looks to her side, glancing at her wedding gown on its mannequin. The very sight of it makes her heart beat faster.

A knock at the door startles her. "May I come in, Your Grace?" she hears from outside.

"Oh... Yes, come in, Basch!"

Basch, her personal body guard, enters, his expression as neutral as ever. "Your Grace, you look pale. Should I have the servants get you something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine," replies Eva. She feels the urge to remind him that he can call her by her given name, but ignores it. She knows that her half-brother would never feel comfortable with addressing the crown princess of Heimat so casually. He has always been that way.

"If you insist, Your Grace," replies Basch, the barest hint of concern in his voice. "I am only making sure you are all right. It is rather late."

Eva nods her head. "It is." She looks up at the full moon, partially concealed by clouds. "I'll go to sleep soon, I promise."

She is happy to see a faint smile of relief touch his lips.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Since I'm almost 10 chapters into my Bleach story, _Psychopomp Rhapsody_, I figured I'd finally type out the first chapter of the Hetalia story I've been planning for a while. It was originally inspired by the HetaQuest fan-game but so many changes have been made that it's now its own story. However, Alfred and Feliciano will still be the primary protagonists.

Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	2. Border Town

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Two: Border Town**

Feliciano's sleep is troubled and filled with nightmares. He keeps reliving the moment when Lovino, the Patrian king, exiled him on what seemed like a whim. In the dream, Feliciano looks to the royal advisor, Antonio, and pleads for him to make Lovino change his mind. But it never happens.

Suddenly, his dreams are interrupted when he feels something hitting his foot. Feliciano, startled and panicked, sits up and looks around for what had hit him. Looking up, he sees a young man with a grim expression.

"What are you doing sleeping on the ground?" asks the man after a moment of silence, his Heimater accent barely noticeable behind his fluent Patrian.

"Uh..." Feliciano does not know how to answer. "I... I'm traveling but couldn't find a proper place to rest for the night."

The man frowns. "You don't look like you're equipped properly for travel, either. Your sword doesn't even have a sheath."

Feliciano sighs. He is horrible at lying. "You're right. I have no idea what I'm doing..." he says, dejected.

Shaking his head, the man offers a hand. "I can take you to the border town, if that's were you're heading. My name is Ludwig."

Feliciano takes hold of his hand, nodding in acceptance of Ludwig's offer. "I'm Feliciano. Thank you. I hope I'm not troubling you too much."

"It's fine," replies Ludwig, getting back onto the driver's seat of his wagon. "I'm going there anyway."

Feliciano joins him, placing his sword and bag in the back of the wagon. "I actually didn't know how far I was from the border town. I walked more than I thought!" He feels a bit proud of himself.

Ludwig glances at him. "Tell me this now, is the point of your journey any of my business? I won't ask if you don't want to tell me about it."

Surprised, Feliciano smiles softly, thankful for the consideration. "It's a secret."

Nodding his head, Ludwig looks forward, directing his horses. "Very well."

Feliciano is normally a talkative person, but he appreciates the silent ride with Ludwig to the border town between Patria and Heimat. It gives him time to think about what he will do once he crosses the border. Will he be granted Heimater citizenship or will he be a man without a country? The letter in his pocket detailing what will happen to him is to be given to the lord of the border town's lord, so Feliciano has not read it. He figures that, if Heimat will not want him because of his relation to Lovino, he could go to Rodina. The eastern kingdom rarely deals with the affairs of its western neighbours and is known for taking in exiles and defectors from Patria and Heimat. Yes, that would be a decent plan.

As he works on the details of his plan, Feliciano finally sees the high walls of the border town, the flags of Patria and Heimat erected on its tallest building. His heart races. He starts breathing heavily. Ludwig, taking notice of his passenger's distress, stops the wagon. "Feliciano, what's wrong?" he demands.

"N-Nothing!" Feliciano blurts out.

"That's a lie." Ludwig forces Feliciano to look at him, grabbing his shoulders and twisting him to the side roughly. "Your clothes and sword, however dirty, are clearly those of a noble. Now, will you tell me why you're out in the middle of nowhere, unprepared?"

Feliciano feels his heart settle. "Y-Yes..."

"Well, why are you going to the border town?"

Feliciano hesitates for a moment before answering. "I was exiled and ordered to leave the country on foot as part of my punishment."

Ludwig lets him go. "That's all I need to know. You should have nothing to worry about. Heimat would only refuse your citizenship if you have done something that also threatens us." He gets his horses to start moving again. "On the contrary, most Heimaters still do not trust Patrians, despite the temporary peace treaty. You'd be welcomed if they know you're a Patrian traitor."

Feliciano knows he should feel relieved, but the fact that the talks of forming a permanent peace pact have not had any positive effects on the kingdoms' perceptions of each other is troubling. He does not want Patria and Heimat to be at war again. If the delicate balance between the three kingdoms falters, one or both of the empires across the ocean could swoop in and attack while they are weak.

Feliciano prays that Francis's marriage to Princess Eva goes as planned.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! I would have had this posted sooner, but the site was having issues with errors. Also, my plan is to have the chapters alternating between Feliciano and Alfred's point of views with the occasional chapter following another character, such as Eva (Liechtenstein), so you'll get to see what happens to Alfred next chapter.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	3. Runaway

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Three: Runaway**

Alfred's journey to Altburg ends shortly after the sun rises. While following the dirt road that the path from Arthur's cabin led to, he hears the sound of a horse galloping. Then he hears a very familiar and angry voice shouting at him, "Alfred, stop this instant!"

Alfred, frightened, turns and sees Arthur quickly approaching. He starts sprinting but is shortly overtaken. Arthur stops his horse in front of him and dismounts. The magician is clearly livid.

"What do you think you were doing, boy?" inquires Arthur, grabbing Alfred by the arm to keep him from darting off. "Thank the gods you were following the road, or else no one would have found you. Do you have any idea how worried Matthew is?"

"Let go of me!" demands Alfred, squirming in Arthur's grip. "I wanna go to the city! I hate the forest, I hate your cabin, I hate living with you!"

Growling slightly as he sighs, Arthur pulls Alfred towards the horse. As angry as Alfred is, he climbs up onto the horse and waits for his guardian to sit behind him and take the reins. There was no way he could escape at this point. His attempt at freedom has failed.

The ride back the cabin is silent, Alfred sulking miserably, Arthur keeping his composure. The silence is only broken when they finally arrive and Matthew runs out to greet them. "You found him!" declares Matthew, a smile on his face. "Thank you, Arthur!"

"You're welcome, Matthew," says Arthur, dismounting and leading the horse to its stable. "I'll give your brother a quick lecture. Go inside, please."

Matthew nods his head and gives Alfred a disapproving look before leaving. The guilty twin remains on the horse, staring at the back of the horses head. He looks like he is about to cry.

"Don't start that now, Alfred," says Arthur as he prepares to remove the horse's tack. "Get down and help me, please."

Without saying a word, Alfred climbs down and retrieves the brush needed to clean the horse. He waits until Arthur has finished before moving in to brush the horse out. While he works, Arthur begins talking.

"What would you have gained by running off like that? Villages are spread out too thin this far north. You'd surely get lost or worse if you'd have lost the path by attempting to take a shortcut."

Alfred remains silent, pouting. Arthur sees this and suppresses a small smile of amusement. The boy is wild but he knows when he is defeated, at least for the moment.

"I know you want to see new places. I understand, but pursuing your dreams when you're not prepared will not bode well for you." Arthur places a hand on the boy's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "When the time comes, you and Matthew will go to Altburg with me. You will see the royal city and experience so many new things that you'll probably forget some of them."

"No, I won't." Alfred speaks up at last, turning his head to look at Arthur. "I'd remember everything, just like I'll remember every else I'll see when I leave this place and explore the other kingdoms. I'll even go and see Jiuyuan and Biladii."

Arthur allows himself to smile more broadly. "You're a determined child," he says, turning to leave the small stable. "Finish what you're doing and come inside. I'll get breakfast ready." Arthur decides that the lecture can wait.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello, everyone! I'm so happy that this story is getting some attention. You've made my day.

Now to answer Kat's question. Many things regarding this world and how the kingdoms and empires were created is based on language and communication. As a linguistics and rhetoric student, this stuff fascinates me and Hetalia seemed like the perfect fandom to incorporate these idea into because language often relates closely to one's nationality. Simply put, looking at languages and their respective language families and how they relate will give some clues about where I placed characters. Not always, but quite often.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	4. Identity

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Four: Identity**

Ludwig takes Feliciano passed the gates of the border town and drops him off. "Speak to any of the soldiers or clerks you see. They'll tell you were the resident lord is," he explains.

"Thank you again, Ludwig," says Feliciano, bowing deeply. "Will you continue from here?"

Ludwig nods his head. "Yes, I'm returning from delivering a special order for the blacksmith I'm apprenticing under," he says, gesturing to the empty back of the wagon. "If you're fast enough, I'll take you with me as far as Altburg."

"Okay!" says Feliciano excitedly. He turns to look for the lord's residence, asking a soldier where it is. The soldier gives him a analytical look and asks Feliciano about his business in the border town before escorting him. Feliciano did not miss the uncomfortable expression the soldier had after looking at his clothes and sword. Dejected again, Feliciano begins to feel self-conscious.

The soldier presents Feliciano to the resident lord and leaves. The lord, elderly and frail, orders him to approach and present the letter and his identity glyph. Hesitant, Feliciano hands over the letter and pulls up his sleeve, revealing a bright blue symbol on his left forearm. After reading the letter, the lord inspects Feliciano's arm and gives an approving nod. "You shall be granted Heimater citizenship," says the lord. "However, all titles you were born with or have earned in Patria are now forfeit. You are simply 'Feliciano' until you have proven otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, my lord," says Feliciano.

"Good. Now, your glyph will be altered accordingly."

The lord summons a magician to cast the spell required to change an identity glyph's shape and colour. Feliciano holds his breath, unsure of what to expect, when the spell is cast. The glyph glows and warms up up, feeling almost pleasant, before shifting and settling into Heimat's deep yellow symbol of identification. Feliciano inspects it, running his fingers over the glyph's less rounded form.

"That will be all," says the lord. "Leave."

"Thank you, my lord," says Feliciano, pulling down his sleeve and bowing, before taking his leave.

Outside, Feliciano finds Ludwig by the gate opposite of the one they entered. He runs to his new companion, excited that things went as well as Ludwig had said. "Ludwig," shouts Feliciano, "you were right. I get to be part of your country now..." His voice falters as he says the last few words, the severity of the situation finally sinking in now that his excitement has faded.

Serious, Ludwig says, "Your new identity will take time to build, Feliciano. Your past means nothing now."

"I'm just surprised I was allowed citizenship in the first place," admits Feliciano. "Why would Lo...I mean, the king allow it?"

"I don't know," says Ludwig with a shrug. "but you must not waste this opportunity. I haven't changed my mind about you coming with me and you may be able to find work in Altburg. Do you know a craft?"

Feliciano thinks for a moment. "Does painting count?"

Ludwig nods, saying, "If you can prove you're skillful enough, you may find clients, but that could take time. I'll help you find more stable work until then."

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"Yes."

Feliciano takes a breath. "Why are you helping me? Why didn't you just leave me in the forest instead of worrying about someone who looks like a wreck?"

Ludwig sighs. "I've seen what it's like for people to struggle alone. I've also experienced it myself. I also figured that someone who was clearly a noble would have no idea how to survive on their own in a country they do not understand."

Feliciano smiles, relief sweeping over him. "Thank you so much, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiles. It is the first time Feliciano has seen him do so. "You're very welcome. Now, let's go."

"Coming!" Feliciano tosses his possessions into the back of wagon and takes his seat next to Ludwig, finally feeling enthusiastic about the journey ahead of him in Heimat.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! I'm going to admit, I've been getting really excited about this story. I hope I do a good job writing this for you guys.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	5. Alliances

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Five: Alliances**

After breakfast, Alfred and Matthew go out to play in the forest near Arthur's cabin. They know the area well and often play hide-and-seek and tag among the trees. Matthew also practices his nature magic there, which Alfred refuses to take part in.

"If you tried, you could talk to squirrels and stuff," insists Matthew, holding one of the small mammals in his hands.

"That sounds dumb," Alfred says, glaring at the squirrel. "What can you learn from a squirrel? I want to talk to real people."

"Arthur and I are real people," says Matthew with a frown.

"I know. I mean _other_ real people. When is Arthur going to take us to Altburg?" Alfred makes a huffing noise and flops onto the ground.

Matthew shakes his head, sitting next to him. "I don't know." He pets the squirrel on the head before letting it go.

Alfred pouts. "I'm bored."

"We could find an interesting animal for you to talk to..." says Matthew as he brushes dried grass and dirt off his trousers.

"Like what?"

"A bear?"

Alfred looks at his brother, his curiosity piqued. "You could do that?"

Nodding his head, Matthew replies, "I could. It's summer, so there's plenty around. I think I can talk a mama bear into letting us play with her baby."

"I thought Arthur told you not to do that?"

Matthew smiles and says with a hint of mischief in his voice, "I'm better at nature magic than he thinks."

* * *

Inside the cabin, Arthur is preparing his research notes while speaking to a stone that is set on his desk, glowing with a bright blue light. "Lukas, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," replies a mellow voice emitting from the stone. "Marius says that the Rodinians are becoming uneasy. Only so much time can pass before the people notice what their royal family is doing. Or not doing, to be precise."

"So neither the queen nor her sister have become pregnant since their respective marriages? What of it?" asks Arthur while he searches through a book filled with his neatly printed notes.

"You should know rumours by now," says Lukas, sounding impatient.

Arthur sighs heavily. "I actually was expecting more from Irina and Natalya." He sets down his notes and starts putting away his other reference books.

"Old practices die hard," suggests Lukas.

"Unfortunately. At least Princess Eva is a good, kind girl. Francis does not deserve her..."

"You know the royal families of Patria and Heimat avoid marrying their heirs to magicians," reminds Lukas. "They think we are too influential if we are that close to the monarchs."

"I know," admits Arthur. "That aside, what is a scholar compared to a noble? Here is hoping Francis does not ruin Patria's chances with a proper alliance with Heimat."

"Indeed." Arthur hears Lukas writing something as he speaks. "Neither country can handle that alliance failing. Biladii has been minding their own business because they are more concerned with their southern territories, but Jiuyuan has been sending observers."

"Have they?" Arthur's interest is aroused.

"Yes, one arrived in Altburg the other night. He is one of the emperor's nephews, if I heard correctly."

"Perfect," says Arthur. "I can see just how tight-lipped the Jiuyuanese are when I get there."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Hopefully the culture I've been introducing is interesting. I had a lot of fun coming up with it.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	6. A Royal Marriage

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Six: A Royal Marriage**

Francis watches the streets of Altburg pass by through his carriage window, smiling softly to himself. The commoners, in turn, are looking at the carriage, clearly impressed by its beautiful design. It will not be much longer until they look upon him with even greater awe and admiration.

Francis will soon be wed to the crown princess of Heimat and become a prince, a far more suitable rank for himself.

However, he cannot deny that the princess is quite lovely. He had met Eva once before during the treaty discussion between King Lovino and Roderich the King Regent. In order to secure the alliance between the two kingdoms, they decided that a royal wedding was in order.

Some thought had been put into the idea of unifying Patria and Heimat through Lovino and Eva, but it was quickly decided that the two kingdoms were not ready for it. If things went well, Lovino's child would marry Francis and Eva's child, and the unification process would begin.

Francis runs a hand through his hair and fantasizes about how he will gain Eva's affections. He knows that she is an intelligent young woman who will not be fooled by sweet words and gifts. He also believes that a relationship should be built upon romance and love. Political reasons would only get them so far. If they grow to love one another, that would simply mean that their unified reign over Heimat would be all the better.

The carriage comes to a halt and the doors opens, allowing Francis to step out and before a crowd of people calling out his name. He takes in the moment and blows the crowd a kiss, eliciting more cheering. Francis is enjoying his welcome very much.

* * *

Eva takes deep breaths, in and out, until she is ready to enter the throne room. She straightens the skirts of her leaf green dress. She readjusts her tiara. Lastly, she rests the plait of her long hair over her shoulder.

Basch, ever vigilant, stands nearby protectively. "Are you ready, Your Grace?"

"Yes," she replies gently. "I'm ready now."

Eva, with more notable confidence, enters the throne room, the herald announcing her arrival, and takes her seat on the throne. After her subjects have fallen silent, the herald then declares the arrival of Francis of Patria. The doors open and reveal him, grinning roguishly, dressed in fine sky blue clothes. He casually approaches her and bows, his hair falling elegantly in his face. As he rises, Francis holds out a gloved hand, offering it to her.

After glancing at Basch and her advising lords, Eva rises from her throne and goes to him, placing her hand in his. As expected, he kisses it lightly.

"Your Grace," Francis says warmly, "you are as lovely as the day I first met you."

"Thank you," says Eva, smiling in return. Behind the flattery there is a sincere note of genuine kindness. It seems that he may be more than a handsome face.

Eva cannot see Basch glaring behind her, but Francis can. The lord then moves to stand beside her and intertwines his fingers with hers, making a point of smirking at Basch over his shoulder. He quickly determines that he will enjoy teasing the princess's protective brother. "Shall we greet your people together?"

Nodding her head, Eva leads Francis to the balcony on the upper level where they will be able to see the massive crowd that has amassed outside the palace. As the people cheer, Francis raises his hand, her hand still in his, and the crows cheers even louder than when he had first arrived. Eva sees the joyous grin on Francis's face and joins in on his happiness in the moment.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! I apparently really like Francis x Eva because I had way too much fun writing this chapter. On that note, imagine how beautiful their babies would be!

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	7. Bear Cub

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Seven: Bear Cub**

Arthur leaves the cabin to look for Alfred and Matthew, ready to tell them that their first visit to Altburg will be happening much sooner than expected. However, he cannot find them in the garden or stable, so he assumes they have wandered off in the woods nearby. "I bet they're playing with something they shouldn't be again," Arthur mutters under his breath.

Suddenly, he hears Matthew shouting, "Arthur, we found something we need to show you!"

"Where are you?" Arthur shouts back, looking around for where his voice at come from. The bushes nearby begin to shake and then the boys appear followed by a small, white bear cub. Suppressing the urge to panic, Arthur looks around and listens for signs that the mother bear is nearby, searching for its child. When he does not hear or see anything, Arthur asks, "Where did you find that?"

"In the forest," replies Matthew quietly. "He said his mama was killed by hunters. He's alone."

"Can we keep it?" asked Alfred, picking the cub up and cuddling it. The cub, in return, snuggles against him. "He's so fluffy!"

Arthur kneels down, making himself at eye level with Alfred and Matthew. "Matthew," he says, "can you understand this bear cub?"

Matthew nods his head.

Ruffling his hair, Arthur says, "You didn't tell you your powers were developing this quickly."

"Sorry," apologized Matthew, looking at the ground.

Arthur shakes his head. "It's all right." He looks at the bear cub. "Do you know what kind of bear that is?"

Matthew shakes his head.

"He's a spirit bear," explains Arthur. "Sometimes, black bears give birth to cubs with white fur, and some believe these cubs have special abilities."

Alfred looks amazed. "Really?"

Arthur chuckles. "I can't say for sure, personally, but I wouldn't mind having a chance to observe him. Matthew, you're in charge to watching over him. Also, I have something to tell you both, but I'll wait until you're done getting the little one settled."

"Okay!" says Matthew, smiling happily. He takes the bear cub from Alfred and gives it a hug. "I will take good care of you, I promise."

* * *

In the northernmost village of Heimat, Lukas, his communication stone set aside, is studying his own notes. He is, however, quickly interrupted by the stone lighting up. "Lukas!" says the cheerful voice of Marius. "Did you pass on the message to Arthur?"

"I did," replied Lukas, frowning. "Why couldn't you do it yourself?"

Lukas hears Marius laugh. "I had some things to do. That, and I know he isn't too fond of talking to me."

"Most people like to avoid you, Marius the Necromancer." Lukas does not hold back his contempt for his colleague's reputation.

"Excuse me," says Marius, sounding unconvincingly offended, "I prefer being called 'Marius the Fortune Teller.' Less likely to scare the children. And it's not my fault I get the best results from asking the dead."

"Your teeth are enough to scare the children, let alone your name. Have you managed to receive an audience with Irina?"

"Yes!" Marius says excitedly. "She was very interested in my services, especially my divination techniques that use plants and such, but I couldn't say long. Her brother was giving me weird looks the whole time."

"Did Ivan do anything strange?"

"Other than creeping me out? No, but I think you're still onto something. His aura wasn't normal."

Lukas sets his chin on his hands and stares blankly at the communication stone, contemplating the meaning of Marius's words. "Rodina knows that withholding the existence of a magician, especially one in the upper classes, will get them in trouble with the council. What are they thinking?"

"I have no idea. Either way, I'll see you at the wedding. I got an invitation, too!"

"Joy," says Lukas bluntly before putting the communication stone in a small drawstring bag and tossing it in a drawer so he will finally be left alone to study.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! I went against the normal route of having Kumajiro as a polar bear and instead made him a kermode bear, a.k.a. the spirit bear. In reality, they can be found in British Columbia, Canada, and they really are a subspecies of the black bear. Also, thank you for the lovely reviews you have given me so far. Keep them coming! They make me so very happy.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	8. Language

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Eight: Language**

As their continue their journey to Altburg, Feliciano is quick to realize that his knowledge of the Heimater language leaves much to be desired. He can understand people well enough, but can barely string a sentence together without becoming self-conscious about his grammatical mistakes. Feliciano is also very impressed that Ludwig is almost as fluent in Patrian as he is with Heimater.

"Being bilingual is an asset for a merchant," explains Ludwig in Patrian after Feliciano asks him about it. "I'm just lucky I was able to learn it when I was a child."

"Oh? Where from?"

Ludwig replies, his voice flat, "The priests at the orphanage I grew up in taught me and the other children."

"Oh," Feliciano says, feeling bad for asking. "I had language tutors, but never really had the chance to practice outside of lessons. My Heimater is bad and my Rodinian is worse."

"Well, now's your chance. Your accent will remain but it shouldn't be too long until most Heimaters can understand you. Writing is bound to come to you easier, though." The warmth returns to Ludwig's voice as he says this, which makes Feliciano happy.

Feliciano tilts his head to the side, confused. "Really?"

Ludwig nods his head, explaining, "It's just something I've noticed, but learning how to write in another language is sometimes easier than actually speaking it. It depends."

Feliciano thinks about it, and remembers that he did have better luck at writing in Heimater and Rodinian in his language lessons. He never had to worry about whether he was pronouncing something correctly. "You're right... I never though about it before!"

He sees Ludwig smile slightly. "Most people don't."

Smiling, Feliciano looks up at the sky, which is starting to darken as nigh approaches. "Where will we stay tonight?"

"We will set up camp soon," says Ludwig. "The next village is a few hours away but it would be very late by the time we get there."

"Okay."

* * *

Marius is taking a nighttime stroll through the streets of Dalekogorod, the royal city of Rodina. Few people are still outside at this time, and that is fine with him. Too many people would only make things awkward.

As he turns a corner leading into an alleyway, Marius finds what he is looking for. A man is attempting to steal something from a young woman. Or worse. He could certainly be attempting to do worse things. Marius enters the alley, calling out, "Hey! Leave the lady alone, would you?"

Appearing uncooperative, the man says, "Get out of here, kid, if you know what's good for you!" he threatens, tightening his grip on the woman.

Amused, Marius flashes a grin, revealing his sharp, elongated teeth. "No need to be so rude."

The shadows of the alleyway seem to darken, congregating beneath the man. Suddenly, pitch black hands reach out from the shadows and grab the man by the legs. He shrieks in terror as he is pulled into the complete darkness. The woman backs away, too scared to even scream.

His work done, Marius continues down the alleyway and walks passed the woman, whistling a little tune to himself.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! It wasn't originally planned this way, but it seems that the secondary characters are getting a lot of development. This isn't a bad thing at all. I like the idea of the different groups of characters going about their own business until they are eventually united later on. I've also been enjoying the idea of the Magic Trio (Arthur/UK, Lukas/Norway, Marius/Romania) playing a major role alongside the heroes. Magicians are cool.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	9. Magic

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Nine: Magic**

"We get to go to Altburg?"

"Yes, Alfred, and please sit down," replies Arthur as he is preparing a batch of scones. His hands are covered with flour from forming the dough into small balls. "I was not originally certain if I was going to the royal wedding or not, but some colleagues I have not seen in a long time will be there."

Looking away from his soup, Matthew asks, "Who're your friends?"

"Yeah! Who?" adds Alfred.

"Lukas and Marius. They are old schoolmates of mine from my academy days." Arthur places the last scone on the tray and moves to put it in the small oven in the stone wall.

"How come we've never met them?" continues Matthew.

Arthur closes the oven door and sits down with the boys. "They have important studies of their own, which keeps them very busy," he explains. "Magicians are busy people."

"What do you even study again?" asks Alfred bluntly. It is hard for Arthur to tell if it is meant to be an insult or a genuine question. It could go either way with Alfred.

Arthur sighs. "Nature magic, although some people prefer to to call it wild magic. Six to one, half dozen to the other." He returns to his mug of tea that he had left on the table, enjoying the smooth sweetness the milk and sugar gives to the black tea. "I've also dabbled in enchantments from time to time."

Matthew looks curious. "What do they study?"

"Lukas focuses primarily on summoning while Marius studies divination methods. I might have some study notes of theirs that they lent me before."

"Can I see?" asks Matthew.

Arthur nods his head and says, setting down his mug, "You can, but I'll have to translate them for you. We three have a habit of writing our notes in Eskolan since it's the language that magicians have to learn while attending the academy."

Matthew grins excitedly as Arthur leads him into his study to look at the notes, but Alfred chooses to stay at the table of finish his lunch. He is at odds with himself when it comes to learning about magic. On one hand, he knows he has the ability to use it, just like Matthew. On the other hand, he wants to grow and up and be able to do things on his own without the help of magic. Alfred thinks it over as he drinks his milk, overhearing the conversation between his brother and their guardian in the other room. He kind of wants to join in, too.

As he is thinking, the soft and padded footsteps of the white bear cub signal its arrival. Sniffing at the furniture, it explores the kitchen. Alfred smiles at it and asks rhetorically, "I don't need magic, do I?"

"Why wouldn't you?" says a soft voice, almost like Matthew's.

Alfred freezes, not sure where the voice had come from. He looks around and quickly comes to the conclusion that it sounded close by did not come from a particular direction. What does that mean?

The bear walks up to Alfred, rises up on its back paws, and rests its front paws on his lap. "If you didn't have magic, how could we talk?"

"Woah," whispers Alfred, amazement overwhelming him. Was the voice in his head?

"I was waiting for you to open up to me, too," says the bear. "Now you can hear me."

Alfred sets his cup down. "How can you talk like this?"

"I'm a spirit bear," says the bear, a hint of amusement in its voice. "I'm here to help you and Matthew."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay. Work has been taking up my time and energy, but I'm adapting so hopefully I'll get back to writing more often again.

I've also had a thought in regards to how the characters are dressed in this story. Unless I state otherwise, assume that they are dressed in medieval-style clothes either in the same colours of their canon outfits or their national flags. It depends on how colourful you want everything to be. Actually, the only times I've specified what someone's outfit looked like was with Eva and Francis. Eva's dress was based on one she wore in some official artwork while Francis's outfit was based on his War of Austrian Succession uniform. Everything is so achronological...

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	10. Northern Iron Forge

**The Heroes' Journey  
****Chapter Ten: Northern Iron Forge**

Feliciano quickly becomes very aware of how ragged and dirty he must look to the people of Altburg as he and Ludwig ride into the walled city built along a mountainside. If it was not for the cloak that his new friend lent him, Feliciano would be feeling worse. As it is, he hopes to find some new clothes as soon as possible.

Ludwig focuses on directing his horses while Feliciano takes in the sight of the city he remembers visiting only once before when he was a small child. The colours of the architecture seem more muted in Altburg than in Patria, but they are also rich and warm. The people are also dressed more simply, but that may be because they are riding through what appears to be a street full of tradesmen's shops. It would not make sense for people who work as hard as them to wear clothes that would be easily dirtied and damaged.

Something occurs to Feliciano. He will be horrible at menial work, especially if it involves heavy lifting. He has almost no muscle to speak of. He is a twig.

In an attempt to make himself think of anything else, he looks up and into the distance where the royal palace is and sees that the colours there are much more lively. Could it all be for the upcoming wedding? Feliciano sighs and hopes that it works out well. He also hopes that he will be able to catch a glimpse of Francis and his soon-to-be bride Eva, the future queen regnant of Heimat.

The slight lurching of the wagon pulls Feliciano out of his thoughts and makes him realize that Ludwig has stopped outside a blacksmith shopped named "Northern Iron Forge." The sign is red and black and depicts a polearm battle axe. Feliciano assumes that business must be good for the shop, given how impressive it looks.

"Wait out here until I can get the wagon put away and the horses taken care of," instructs Ludwig. "I'll introduce you to Master Simon myself."

"What's he like?" asks Feliciano, trying to suppress his nervousness.

"Loud, but generally a good man. It probably won't take much to persuade him into giving you chores in exchange for a place to stay, at the least."

"Okay..." Feliciano sits down on a crate beside the smithy, hides his sword and pack behind his legs, and resumes his people-watching. No one is paying him any mind, so he is thankful for that. He can hear a boisterous and cheerful voice from inside the shop and assumes that it could be the owner. At least they sound nice.

A few minutes later, Ludwig appears in the doorway and startles Feliciano, the latter not expecting the former to have gone into the shop beforehand. "Come along," commands Ludwig, gesturing for him to follow. Feliciano is quick to notice that his friend is already wearing a heavy apron.

Behind a counter is a man who is as blond and blue-eyed as Ludwig, but has a broad grin on his face. Simon waves them over and extends a hand to Feliciano. "Welcome to the Northern Iron Forge," he says as he gives a crushing handshake. "So Ludwig's new friend isn't imaginary after all!"

Feliciano feels a surge of relief at being able to understand Simon. His accent was not exactly the same as Ludwig's, but they both speak the Altburg dialect of Heimter. Glancing at Ludwig out of the corner of his eye, Feliciano sees that the apprentice's face is blank in an attempt to withhold his annoyance at the statement. "Master Simon, this is Feliciano. I apologize if he doesn't talk much at first. He isn't fully fluent in Heimater."

"It's all right," assures Simon, coming out from behind the counter and patting Feliciano on the shoulder. "If things get to awkward, we can switch to Patrian for you, okay?"

Feliciano nods his head and stutters a surprised "thank you" in Heimater. Grinning, Simon looks to Ludwig. "I hope you don't mind sharing your room with him, Ludwig, since that's all the extra space we have right now. I've already prepared the other room for Lukas and Emil."

"Understood," says Ludwig, nodding his head. "What will you have him do to earn his stay?"

"Hm..." Simon rubs his chin. "Keeping the shop clean would be a good place to start. That shouldn't be too hard on him, right?"

Feliciano feels bad for not being able to take part in the discussion, but appreciates Ludwig speaking on his behalf. It is eventually decided that he will start off with cleaning and other chores and, in time, be the one to talk with customers so Simon and Ludwig are not interrupted while working on projects. It sounds daunting, but Feliciano decides that he will do his best to earn his keep.

He really has no other choice in the matter.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! At first I wasn't sure if I was going to include Simon/Denmark as the blacksmith Ludwig apprentices under, but I figured it would be a fun idea.

Now, I want to know everyone's impression of the story so far? Is it progressing the way you thought it would? Are there any theories that you have? Any hopes for the future regarding the plot? Tell me, I'd love to know!

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


End file.
